Cabin Fever
by Makolin808
Summary: The trolls head up to a cabin for the weekend for some summer fun, but things start to creepy for Eridan when everyone mysteriously goes missing. Will he be able to survive the weekend? Mostly a horror story with some slight hints of romance between Eridan and Sollux.


"H-hello? Is anyone there?" Eridan called down the dark hallway with no answer.

The house was empty. He was alone.

Earlier that day, Erdian and all his friends had gone to a cabin in the woods for the weekend. The plan was to have fun, but things had gone in a completely different direction.

The first thing they did when the group got to the cabin was head to the lake. Everyone was frolicking about in the water, having a gay old time, when Terezi said she had to go the bathroom.

"Wwhy not just pee in the wwater?" Eridan asked.

Terezi would have rolled her eyes if she had been capable of seeing anything at all.

"-ERIDAN! T)(at's DISGUSTING!" Shouted Feferi.

"Wwhat? Wwhere do you guys do your business?" Said Eridan, who was genuinely confused. He looked at Feferi wanting an answer, but quickly turned away. Feferi and Eridan had just broken up on the car ride up to the cabin, so things were pretty awkward between them. Well, mostly things were just awkward for Eridan. Feferi was already way over him.

Suddenly, there was a blood curdling scream!

"LEECHES!" Screamed Karkat.

"D Everyone out of the water!" Equius commanded.

Everyone quickly fled from the shore, except Feferi, who shouted after them as they ran, "Leec)(es? You call that scary! -ERIDAN PEEING IN THE WATER IS WAAAAAAAY SCARRIER THAN T)(AT!"

Back at the cabin, Equius made a quick head count. 10 in total. Everyone assumed that Feferi was still at the lake and Terezi had wandered off to the bathroom.

"I BETTER GO FIND HER! SHE MIGHT BE LOST." Karkat announced loudly.

"I'lL gO tOo, To HeLp YoU pEe," Said Gamzee as he honked his favorite bicycle horn.

"WHAT NO! WE'RE GOING TO FIND TEREZI, NOT TO PEE." Karkat shouted at Gamzee.

"He WaNtS tO wAtCh HeR mAkE pEe PeE," Gamzee said to Eridan.

"Wwhy are you telling me this I don't want to know this." Said Eridan in reply.

HONK! Gamzee honked his horn in Eridan's face, "PeEeEeEeE pEeEeEeEeE…" he whispered as he followed Karkat out the front door.

":33 What are we gonna do nyow?" Nepeta asked, Equius.

"D Hmm… Oh! How about we play a game of Duck Duck Goose?"

"UGH! That game is for 8AAAAAAAA8IES," Vriska hissed.

"i LIKE dUCK dUCK gOOSE,,," said Tavros softly.

"That's 8ecause you're a 8ig 8AAAAAAA8Y!" Vriska laughed as she flipped over Tavros' wheelchair.

Tavros began to cry as Vriska kicked him in the shins and laughed.

"D Vriska! In case you're not aware of it, you're being very rude!"

"Whatever! Like I care!" Vriska shouted, still kicking Tavros and laughing.

"D GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"NO _YOU_ GO TO _YOUR_ ROOM!"

Equius began to sweat profusely, "D Y-Yes m'am!" He stuttered as he scurried off upstairs.

"33: Vriska you're hurting him!" Nepeta screeched.

While this was happening, Aradia had abruptly gotten sick and Crabdad had to take her home.

Eridan and Sollux stood idly by as Vriska and Nepeta argued and Tavros lay crying on the floor.

"…" Said Eridan.

"2oooooo…" Sollux responded, trying to strike up a conversation, "Leeche2, huh?"

"Yeah."

The romantic tension was so thick; you could cut it with a knife. Eridan stared soulfully into Sollux's large, red and blue eyes. The red one was like a ruby, and the blue like aquamarine. He was so strikingly beautiful in the late afternoon lighting. Eridan thought it was funny that he'd never noticed how incredibly good looking Sollux was before this point.

Suddenly there was a loud crash! Eridan snapped his attention back to the room, which was now covered in broken glass. Vriska had taken the fight outside, along with both Nepeta and Tavros.

"Oh My. I Better Go See If They're Okay." Kanaya murmured as she hurried after them.

It was just the two of them now, Eridan turned back to Sollux to make a witty joke pertaining to the situation, but in the good long time it took him to think the joke up, Sollux was already gone.

"Huh. Guess I'll just wwait for evveryone to get back." Eridan said to himself as he sat down on the couch, which was lightly dusted in shards of glass.

Eridan waited for 5 straight hours. Once the sun had set, Eridan began to worry. Where had everyone gone? Why were they not back yet?

Suddenly, the lights cut out. Eridan quickly fumbled for a flashlight between the cushions on the couch. His hand got a little bit cut up from the broken glass, but he was too scared to notice. He flipped on the flashlight and carefully wandered into the hall.

"Equius..? He called, "Are you still up in your room?" Eridan wandered down the end of hall only to find _that the cabin had no upstairs._

He quickly shinned his flashlight down the hallway back towards whence he came, "H-hello? Is anyone there?"

No response. Eridan was getting really really scared as he hurried back to the living room. He was all alone, but for some reason, he felt he was being… _watched._

"Please! If anyone's there, please come out!" Eridan began to cry. He was absolutely terrified, "Please!" He shouted, "I don't wwant to be alone!"

"SURPRISE!"

Suddenly, the lights were back on and everyone was back in the room! What was once broken glass was now confetti. Everyone looked very fine and in good shape, except for Feferi, who had several large leeches hanging from her limbs.

"Sollux!" Eridan cried out as he grabbed onto Sollux and pulled him into a hug, "I was so scared! Wwhere did you all go?"

"We were here the whole time, loo2er," Sollux responded as he pushed Eridan off him.

"Yeah NEEEEEEEERD. We just wanted to scare you!" Vriska jeered.

"I don't understand!" said Eridan, fighting back tears.

"We CaMe Out HeRe tO pLaY a PrAnK oN yOu!" Gamzee laughed.

"THAT WAS THE PLAN. TO MAKE YOU PEE. AND YOU DID IT!" shouted Karkat as he pointed towards Eridan's crotchal region.

It was true, in all of Eridan's fear, he had wet himself.

"wHAT A PATHETIC LOOSER!" Tavros laughed, "hE's GOT LEGS WHERE HIS ARMS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE,,, AND ARMS WHERE HIS LEGS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE!"

Everyone laughed their lungs out as Eridan balled up on the floor in a puddle of his own pee and tears. The night was never forgotten.

The End.


End file.
